


if you look in my heart (you will find love)

by fairyforgottentales



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Drabbles, F/M, just me crying denying the fact that allison is dead basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyforgottentales/pseuds/fairyforgottentales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember what it feels like. All of those times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you’re with him. Or those times in class when you - you can’t stop looking at the clock because you know that he’s standing right out there waiting for you. Don’t you remember what that’s like?"</p>
<p>a collection of drabbles where allison lives and is the #1 fan of lydia and jordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you look in my heart (you will find love)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me after making [this](http://songbyrdwrites.tumblr.com/post/123033725246/allison-argent-seeing-the-way-jordan-and-lydia) post on tumblr. I kind of gave myself so much feels thanks to this post and I wish so hard that she would still be alive to witness the amazingness of Marrish. The idea got stuck in my head with a bunch of scenerious of Allison being alive and awesomely supportive of these two idiots (bc hell yeah she totally would!) so I decided, why not write it? So now here I am, writing it.  
> Hopefully it won't suck.
> 
> So, the first one is a small scene with Allison helping out Lydia before Jordan arrives for their first date. Hope you like it!  
> (Also I'd like to point out that this was totally not proofread, so every mistake is mine and I'm really sorry for them.)

“You’re being ridiculous,” Allison stated shaking her head in disbelief.

She did that quite a lot tonight.

Lydia place her free hand on her hip (she was holding three dresses in her other hand) and gave her that “are you kidding with me right now?” kind of look with one eyebrow popped up high.

(Allison sometimes wondered if Lydia perfected this look by practicing it over and over again in front of a mirror.

She could absolutely picture it in her head.)

“Says the girl who spent three hours trying to find the right dress _before_ she even called me,” Lydia shot back. “And for a date with Scott McCall of all people.”

Allison could hear mockery in Lydia’s voice, but she knew this was more of a reflections of how Lydia felt about that date back in the days rather than how she feels about Scott now. Slowly but sure even Lydia Martin learned to see the good sides of Scott McCall.

Not that Scott is the reason of her strawberry blonde  friend’s freak out. Hell no.

It’s all one tall, handsome deputy’s fault and Allison had been teasing Lydia about it for the past two days. Ever since her friend told her about Jordan finally crossing that imaginary line and asking Lydia out on a date. To a proper one, that is, since the two of them had been spending more and more time together without actual “supernatural crisis” being behind it all.

(Of course, they tried to pretend they had perfectly valid reasons to see each other.

Not that simply wanting to see each other couldn’t be classified under a perfectly valid reason in Allison’s opinion, but she could see their side of the story too and understand why they didn’t want to make a big deal out of it or jump into something too fast before they knew for sure what they wanted.)

And now they were in Lydia’s room, and Allison can safely say – she’d never seen Lydia act like this.

Usually when it came to first dates, Lydia was cool and confident and knew what she was doing. Didn’t worry about anything concerning the night. The only question that might popped into her head was whether or not she should wear matching underwear, not being sure where the night would lead.

Now?

She has several dresses laid out on her bed, she’d already tried four dresses and passed on them, and all in all acted… weird. There was no better word for it. She wasn’t acting unsure of herself or the date or whether or not Jordan would show up, but still. She wasn’t her complete self either.

Which, on one hand, was kind of fun to watch, Allison had to admit. But on the other hand, it wasn’t Lydia either, so she needed to snap her best friend out of this. Fast.

She stood up from the chair she spent the past fifteen minutes in, walked over to Lydia and took the dresses out of her hand and laid them down next to the other dresses on her bed. Then went and put both of her hands on Lydia’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “You’re being ridiculous,” she repeated herself. “When have you ever spent this much time on choosing a dress for a date?”

Lydia sent her an unamused look, but she didn’t really disagree with the point Allison was trying to make. She knew Allison was right, knew that even before her best friend pointed it out to her, thank you very much.

“Go with your gut. Wear that yellow dress you tried on the first time.”

Lydia looked at her for the longest time before she let out an extended sigh. “You’re right. You’re right.”

“Now tell me again why you’re so worried?” Allison asked, grabbing all the clothes they will definitely not need anymore, shoving them up in a pile and popping down to Lydia’s bed while her friend quickly changed once again. “I mean, he practically worships the ground you walk on, that’s been made pretty clear these past couple of month. And it’s not like you haven’t spent a lot of time together just the two of you. You could easily call this date #153 for all I know, with all those coffees you took to one another or the late night stake outs you kept him company or the—hell if I can remember how many excuses you made just to see each other. So really, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

By the time Allison finished her rant, Lydia put on the dress Allison suggested (it really was the best choice) and moved to sit in front of her mirror to fix up her makeup.

“Remember the time you were talking about those amazing feelings you get in the beginning of the relationship? The butterflies, catching your breathe, these things?” she asked eventually, looking at Allison through the mirror.

Allison frowned for a second, before she realized what Lydia was talking about. God, it was such long time ago. Back in the beginning of her relationship with Scott, when Lydia was still with Jackson.

“You still remember that?”

“Never crossed my mind until a couple of days ago. He texted me that he wanted to talk. And then asked if I wanted to go for a drive. I couldn’t stop staring at the clock or smiling. That’s when I remembered.”

The “I finally know what you were talking about” part remained unsaid, but Allison’s lips curled up in a grin. She couldn’t imagine how Lydia never experienced those feelings back then and she always hoped one day her friend would find somebody who would make up for all the lost time.

And it finally happened.

Lydia finally found a guy who gave her butterflies. He made her smile like she wasn’t being attacked almost every night by supernatural creatures. Like she was just a girl, slowly falling for a guy.

A really good guy.

Allison could hear a car stopping somewhere nearby and not long after the bell rang.

“Go get your guy,” she winked at Lydia, who quickly took one more look at herself to check if everything was perfection (it was) before she headed to the door. “Have fun! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That would highly limit… well, basically everything,” Lydia teased, and as she sent a grin over her shoulder to Allison before disappearing to open the door for Jordan, leaving Allison alone in the room.

…

At 1:23 am Allison received the following text.

**[Lydia]:** Thanks for the help earlier. I owe you a big one.

She considered asking how the date went, but then decided to do it later in the day, when they can get together and she can pull out all the details from Lydia.

For now, she was completely content with the silence she heard after Lydia opened the door. She could also swear Jordan said something along the line of “I’ve never seen you more beautiful”.

She would even bet her money on it.


End file.
